Forever Timeless
by Midnight-Sierra
Summary: Daine and Numair recieve an emergency call from Brokefang. When they get to his den they discover a girl who looks eerily like Daine...
1. Brokefang's Call

FOREVER TIMELESS  
  
Brokefang sat with his back to the mouth of the cave staring down at Fleetfoot. The grayish female wolf was finally asleep but the wound in her side still bled freely no matter what he or the rest of the pack did. He did not want Fleetfoot to die. It would not only be hard on the pack but also on their human friend Daine who could communicate with them and heal their wounds. Fleetfoot had been part of the original pack that Daine had spent time with before she discovered her abilities. Daine's family had been killed by bandits, only she and her horse, Cloud, had survived. Daine had sought refuge with the only people she knew she could trust. His pack. Daine had not known then that she possessed what humans called Wild Magic, a magic that was thought only myth by most scholars and men with magic fire (who were called 'mages' by humans). Daine had much more wild magic then anybody else that she and her friends knew and it had gone unchecked causing her to go mad and fully believe that she was wolf. It had been Cloud that had brought her back. Nibbling and biting Daine's arms until she was forced to walk on two legs. Now Daine lived at the palace with her knew friends and had more control over her magic. She had visited a few years earlier and had shown the pack her new healing and speaking abilities. While visiting and stopping humans from digging holes in the ground and destroying the land, Daine had discovered a new gift; shapeshifting. She could change into any animal at will. Not only could she make the full shift but she could mix different animals in her shift to suit her purpose. She had discovered that during a war the year after her visit. Now he wished she was here to help Fleetfoot.  
  
Where is this pack-mate of yours? A voice was asking in the distance. It spoke the way Daine could. Inside his skull instead of out loud. It sounded like Daine but didn't have the same smell behind it. It felt familiar and strange at the same time.  
  
In the cave up a head. That was Russet, a reddish male of the pack. Who was he talking to? Was it Daine? Brokefang stood up and stared at the entrance. He could make out two shapes in the distance One was definitely Russet while the other was human. The human was female, about the same height has Daine but with darker hair and less gray in her blue eyes. She had the same feeling of connection that was Daine's wild magic. Did she have wild magic too? Or was it really Daine? He always thought like this when Daine was around so it must be her. He started to wag his tail when he realized that the human girl's sent was completely different from Daine's. Daine smelled like mountains and horses while this girls smelled like water and all animals. Who was this girl. He stood his ground as she neared the cave entrance but felt a small voice in his head urging her to trust her.  
  
Hello pack-brother, The girl held out her hand for him to sniff, greeting him in the same manner that Daine did. As a fellow wolf. Russet told me that one of your pack members is hurt and badly. Brokefang wagged his tail at her and noticed that she spoke differently than Daine. Daine had a slight bit of an accent from her mountain home while this girl did not sound familiar at all. Turning he led the girl to Fleetfoot, hearing her sharp intake of breath at the wolf's wound.  
  
Who are you? He asked her watching with interest as she rested a hand on Fleetfoot's cut and closed her eyes exactly the same way as Daine did. You look familiar and sound familiar but you smell different. I am Brokefang, the pack leader.  
  
I am Vanadine. The girl replied absently focusing on the wound. That was something that Daine could not do, concentrate on healing and speak to others at the same time. I met Russet in the forest and he said the same thing after acting like he knew me. Who is this Daine that he keeps talking about? She added the last bit after Fleetfoot's cut was closed and she had opened her eyes. Fleetfoot woke up and looked at the girl.  
  
Daine!?! Fleetfoot stood up instantly and started to lick the girl when she caught her sent. You aren't Daine. Thank you for healing me. Do you know Daine? Are you one of her human friends?  
  
Vanadine was about to reply when her eyes closed and she swayed. Brokefang took a step closer concerned. This never happened to Daine and Daine had healed worse wounds than Fleetfoot's. He was about to ask if she was alright when the girl collapsed into a heap at his feet and the rest of the pack arose with a start. His mate, Frostfur muttered something about humans until she noticed that girl was unconscious. Surprisingly enough it was Frostfur that suggested he send to pack members in search of Daine for help. With a soft bark of agreement he chose Russet since he had met the girl first and Fleetfoot then volunteered since she was feeling refreshed thanks to the girl. Giving his consent he watched the two wolves leave then turned to stand watch over the girl.  
  
  
  
Vanadine looked around her. She was in the same garden again. The one she dreamed of everytime she fell asleep or collapsed. It was beautiful with almost any plant and flower imaginable in it. It always felt as familiar as the house at the end of the path behind her did. She turned to look at the house. This time two people came out of it. One woman had bright blue eyes and shining blond hair and smiled at the man beside her as they sat at a table with a badger and duckmole. The man she sat with had curly dark brown hair with two horns sticking out of it. Frowning, Vanadine noticed on closer inspection that the mans skin was tinged with green. These people felt as familiar as the house and the garden though she had never seen or met any of them. Making up her mind she started toward them to ask their name and see if they were the answer to her forgotten child hood. As soon as she reached the house she blacked out and was sure that the people had not seen her.  
  
  
  
"Mithros, Minos and Shakith!"  
  
Daine yelped and dropped the book she was reading at the sound of Numair's curse. Turning to glare at her black haired friend she noticed that he was staring at a stone in front of him with a look that would have shattered a mountain.  
  
"What in the name of the Goddess are you cursing at Numair Salmalin?" She aske with mock anger as she walked over to look curiously at his stone. "What has this innocent little stone done to you?"  
  
"Innocent? Innocent!" Numair asked, turning to stare incredulously at the light brown haired, blue-gray eyed girl before him. Daine was grinning at him, obviously amused at his reaction. He looked at her with a mock hurt expression. "This innocent stone reflected my spell back at me! Nearly took my eye out!"  
  
"Well," Daine laughed, "If that were true I would have been hard pressed to tell Thayet that I ruined her beautiful ball gown by stopping a gapping wound in your head an hour after we were supposed to be at a banquet."  
  
"The banquet!" Numair spun around so quickly Daine almost fell over trying to get out of his way. He was always like this. He could remember every word of a complicated spell that he had heard once years before, but couldn't remember that he was invited to a royal anniversary banquet two days after being invited.  
  
"Well? What are you standing there for?" Numair was now at the door. "We have a banquet to get to."  
  
Daine opened her mouth but abruptly closed again. She got that far off look that she always got when communicating with animals. She soon bore a look of confusion then worry on her face.  
  
"Daine?" he asked, his little magelet had begun to move around the room pulling on breeches under her gown and filling a small bag with travel gear.  
  
"Numair," She said briskly, "Get a hold of Alanna and Jonathan. We have to go."  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked confused. "You just told me yourself, we have a banquet tonight."  
  
"Numair!" She said exasperated. He had spent more than four years with her and still didn't understand. "Just do it! There is a human at Brokefang's den. She somehow healed an injury that Fleetfoot had aquired due to a rival pack and is now lying unconscious on the floor! We have to go!" She was now completely changed and heading out the door.  
  
"Alright! Alright!" He said. He had no need to change since he was only wearing a black tunic and breeches having no need to dress regally. "I'll get a hold of them. I'm sure that Jonathan will understand the reason we won't attend the banquet."  
  
"Numair." She growled in warning. "That girl could be dying. This is no time to be trying to make me feel guilty." 


	2. Mirror Image

"So I think that we should go to the den before seeing Maura. Do you agree? Numair?"  
  
Daine looked at her companion. Numair was lost deep in thought and obviously hadn't heard a word she said. She called his name a few more times without success. Sighing she spoke to his mount Spots.  
  
Could you speed up for a moment please? I want to get his attention. The horse gave a soft whinny-laugh and gave a quick trot. Numair, who had a tendency to drop the reins while riding smoothly and who usually managed to get his balance back when Spots suddenly sped up, slipped off the saddle and landed with a thump on the ground. Glaring up at his student and loved one he stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
"I assume there is a point to your rash and evil act?" He drawled as he remounted. His piebald mount turned to look at his rider, then tossed his head and let out another whinny-laugh. Numair grimaced at him. "You've been spending too much time with her." He grumbled. "She's turning my own mount on me."  
  
Well, he should have held onto the reins. Daine's mount, Cloud, commented dryly.. Having spent almost all her life with Daine, the gray pony had a strong sense of humour. The blue-gold scaled baby dragon behind Daine trilled her amusement Grinning, Daine relayed this to Numair then repeated what she had originally said.  
  
"I see where that would be a good idea. But still we might want to send a message to Maura, that way she will be expecting us and we won't have to wait for a bath."  
  
Daine tensed. She wanted to get to that den. The dragon chirped her concern. "I'm fine, Kit." She murmured.  
  
"Numair," She said, once she knew her voice would be steady. "Maura knows we are coming and there is a sick person in Brokefang's den who needs our help!"  
  
Numair looked sideways at Daine. She was so tense that her fingernails had changed to the claws of a wild cat.  
  
"Daine, hands." When she blushed and changed them back he managed to convince her to at least send Sunclaw, a golden eagle they had met on their first trip here, with a written message. Then they headed to Brokefang's den when something occurred to him.  
  
"Daine?" She turned to look at him, "Have Fleetfoot and Russet ever been able to reach you over long distances like that before?" The wolves had contacted Daine five days away from the palace.  
  
She opened her mouth then closed it and tilted her head to the side. "Come to think of it. No. That's also outside my usual ten mile range."  
  
They both sat in thoughtful silence for a bit. Numair was about to speak when they reached the den. Dismounting and stepping inside. Both humans froze at the girl in front of them.  
  
"Mithros, Minos, and Shakith." Numair whispered. The girl had the same length of hair as Daine but it was slightly darker, almost black. The girl's eyes were closed but she had the same shape of face. She looked to be about the same height but she was curled up so it was hard to tell.  
  
We all mistook her for you at first. Brokefang spoke coming up to lick her hands. She can do somethings that you can and others that you can't. She smells like she has magic fire like the stork-man but she talks like you. Inside our heads.  
  
Daine looked down to stare at her friend. He rarely spoke so much. She glanced back at the girl and had the weird feeling of looking at a mirror and a picture at the same time. 


	3. A Revelation

Numair looked back and forth between Daine and the girl on the ground for what seemed like the thousandth time and still couldn't believe his eyes. There had to be some reason other than coincidence that these two looked so much alike. There had to be.  
  
  
"Brokefang," Daine asked softly bringing him out of his reverie. "Do you know what her name his or who her folks are?"  
  
  
She said her name was Vanadine. The wolf replied scratching his back for a moment. She didn't say who her pack was but she smells a lot like you.  
  
  
Numair watched as Daine face suddenly paled.   
  
  
"Daine?" He asked, "Is everything okay? Daine?"  
  
Daine had gone very still and was staring blankly at the cave wall. Numair tensed. It wasn't like Daine to do this. Wildmagic did not guve a person any visionary capabilities. Worried he grabbed her arms and shook her. No response.  
  
"Daine!" He yelled worry lining his face. Thinking, he placed her down so that she wouldn't hurt herself by falling over, and sat down pulling out a small black stone. Russet, who had taken a liking to Numair, sat beside him and watched curiously. All the wolves knew not to ask any questions and were too confused to ask any.  
  
Staring down at the stone Numair focused his attention on Daine as he would if he were scrying for her. Then he focused his attention on what was going on in her mind instead of where she was. He had never tried it before and he prayed that it worked.  
  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Daine's flashback is coming soon. Damn time limits. *grins* hate to leave ya hangin'~M 


	4. Flash Back

"Veralidaine Sarrasri! I told you to go get your sister from the river! You know she isn't allowed there!"  
  
A five year old Daine sighed and stopped petting her pony. "Okay Ma, She went there without my knowing though." Standing up the little girl went down to the river. Standing on the edge, playing with a water snake was her sister. A year apart, they looked almost like identical twins. Vanadine, the younger one, had darker hair, different eyes, and a softer spirit, than her animal-wild sibling.  
  
  
  
"Nadi!" Daine called, as she approached the girl, "Ma says, you're to come back. You know she don't like you down here alone."  
  
  
  
Nadi looked up and stuck her tongue out. "Ma always lets you down here by yourself and you haven't got no gift to you." That was true, Ma had been testing both girls for the Gift daily and only Vanadine had shown any signs. Daine couldn't get a spark from a fire and Nadi was having premonitions all the time. That and she could move any object she wished.  
  
  
  
"She lets me come alone 'cause I'm older and Cloud likes me more." Daine grimaced at her sister and pulled her from the rocks, while both sisters had a knack with training and dealing with animals, Nadi was constantly getting praise for her multiple talents while Daine was merely Sarra's animal girl. Sarra, expressed her love daily but Daine was getting very jealous of her sister.  
  
  
  
After that they walked in silence, Daine was jealous of the attention her sister got but they got along fine anyway. As they reached the cottage, Daine heard a sound to her left. She and Nadi started running immediately. Nadi tripped on a raised branch and Daine spun to help her. As she ducked, she heard a soft thunk behind her and a muffled curse. When she turned back around with Nadi in tow, there was an arrow in the tree where her head was and three soldiers in front of them. Both girls turned only to find more soldiers behind them and to the sides. They were surrounded.  
  
  
  
"Which one?" One of the soldiers asked looking at the two girls. A man in a deep purple robe strode forward. He was obviously a mage. On his right cheekbone was an old white scar and his black eyes sparkled menacingly at them.  
  
  
  
"That one." The mage pointed at Nadi then turned to a horse. "She's the one we want. Kill the other one."  
  
  
  
"Nadi!" Daine screamed as the soldiers grabbed her sister and pulled her over to a tree. "Nadi! Let me go!"  
  
  
  
One of the soldiers gripping Daine's hair pulled her head back and raised his sword to her neck. Daine closed her eyes and screamed as loud as she could.  
  
  
  
"Shaddup ya little runt or I'll make it hu~! OW! Hey!" Her hair was suddenly released and she opened her eyes. Nadi was being hauled onto the mage's horse by men who were trying to knock away attacking wolves. The soldier that had been yelling at her was clutching a bloody leg.  
  
  
  
Daine tried to run to her sister, but was grabbed by another soldier. He knocked her in the side of her head with the pommel of his sword. The last thing she saw as she slumped to the ground was the last soldier fleeing a big grey timbre wolf. She tried to call out to Vanadine but her mouth wouldn't work. Her eyes fogged over and she gave in to blackness.  
  
  
  
I know, I know, it's a little fast and sort of vague but It will be explained in the next chapter!! R & R please!! 


	5. Flash Back Con't

With a groan, Daine opened her eyes. Her mother sat beside her with a worried face.  
  
  
  
"Daine! You are alright!" Her mother removed a wet wash cloth that was over her forehead. "Some of the hunters brought you back, you had a very high fever. I wasn't sure if you would make it!"  
  
  
  
"Where's Nadi?" Daine tried to sit up. Her mother pushed her back down gently.  
  
  
  
"You still have a bit of a fever dear one, There's no one called Nadi. It must have been a fever-dream."  
  
  
  
"It wasn't a dream!" Daine cried as her mother left the room. "They took Nadi! They took my little sister!"  
  
  
  
Settling down against the pillow, Daine tried to work her little brain. She knew she had a sister. She remembered it clearly. Why was Ma denying it? As she began to drift off to sleep she thought she heard a chuckle outside her window but dismissed it as the wind. Soon she was fast asleep, dreaming of wolves saving her from the soldiers.  
  
  
  
Daine sat up and rubbed her forehead.  
  
  
  
"Daine!" Swept up in a bear hug Daine tried to work her exhausted mind. She was in a cave, Numair was hugging her, and rather tightly at that, and there was a girl on the floor that looked like her.  
  
  
  
"Nadi!" Disengaging herself from Numair's embrace, Daine scrambled over to the girl. "I knew you were real I knew it!"  
  
  
  
"You know her?" Numair asked, handing Daine a wet cloth and some cheese. "You suddenly went pale and began to mutter, but nothing recognizable."  
  
  
  
"She's my little sister." Daine looked down at the figure on the ground. "Ma, always said she was a figment of a fever I'd had, and after a while I believed her and left it at that, but I had remembered her so clearly I knew she had to be real. I don't know why Ma denied it though. I'll have to ask her during my next visit."  
  
  
  
Numair turned to the girl. It explained a lot. Why she looked like Daine. Why she was brimming with almost as much wild magic as Daine was.  
  
  
  
"Numair," He looked at his loved one. Daine was looking at her sister with an odd look on her face. Standing up, he went over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  
  
  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
  
  
"I think she has wild magic, she also has the gift." 


	6. A New Magic Trick

Vanadine tossed a little and Daine was instantly at her side.  
  
"mmph, she awake yet?" Numair studied his love sleeply from his spot near the fire. Daine shook her head slightly as she replaced the wet cloth on the other girl's head.  
  
"You know," She spoke softly staring at her sister thoughtfully. "Ma, did this on the day we lost Nadi. Ma said that I didn't have a sister."  
  
"Really now?" Numair sat up straight now fully awake faced with a challenge. "Is it possible to make a trip to the Realm of the Gods any time soon?" Daine often visited her mother and father during major holidays, when the veil between the two realms was thinnest.  
  
"No, the soonest holiday is Beltane and its still a ways away." Daine sat back on her heels her attention now fixed on the man her pony had affectionately dubbed as the stork man. "What would I say?" She asked somewhat harshly. " 'Well Ma, you know that sister you denied all those years ago? Well guess what. I found her.' No, Numair I think Nadi and I have to talk first."  
  
Numair reached over and pulled his love into a hug. He was about to offer her comfort when a voice interrupted him.  
  
Now, now mage. I can't have you distracting my charge just yet. Both Daine and Numair smiled at the Badger. The Badger god had promised Daine's father that he would look after her and later teach her what she needed to control her wild magic. When she met up with Numair through working with Onua at the palace. The mage had taken over her training. The badger still showed up everynow and then, mostly when he felt that Numair had left out something important or when he felt that Diane needed him. Daine has yet to learn something.  
  
"What have I forgotten this time, oh wise creature of the woods?" The badger gave a small chuckle at the mage's attempts at wittiness. The man clearly did not like his knowledge of magic being questioned.  
  
My kit here has to discover the link that one child may have with the rest of her litter. She could use it to help her sister.  
  
"A connection with Nadi?" Daine looked confused/  
  
"Daine has no gift though." Numair ran a hand through his dark hair. "How can she heal her sister?"  
  
Daine may have no gift. The badger's voice was a bit of a reproach to the tall man. But they both have the same wild magic. Daine just has a bit more running through her veins. She can use it to give Vanadine energy much the same way that she heals animals.  
  
"I've never heard of such a thing being possible." Numair glanced at the sisters then at the badger in surprise.  
  
The last siblings with such a connection died long before your ancestors were born boy. The badger admonished, Trust me, I was there.  
  
With a small hug from Daine the badger was engulfed in silver light and disappeared.  
  
"Oh drat," Daine muttered as she rose to see to her sister. "I was so shocked that I didn't think to ask him how I was supposed to give her energy."  
  
Numair sat beside her and played with a lock of her hair while lost in thought."Well, he mentioned it being similar to when you heal animals. Why don't you try starting with meditation then focus on send small portions of your own energy into hers."  
  
Daine nodded and sat down. Breathing deeply and evenly, she soon slipped into deep meditation.  
  
Now, she thought, How do I go about transfering energy. As she thought she caught site of her glowing copper magic. Well, lets try that. She grabbed a hold of a thread and began to mix it in with Nadi's.   
  
Suddenly she had a sharp tugging sensation and a searing pain through her veins. She looked on as her magic was pulled out of her and into her sister. She realized too lated what she had set in motion. If she woke up alive after this she was going to regret it, she could tell. Almost as soon as the thought registered she was surrounded by ropes of black fire and slammed back into her body.  
  
"Ow...." She muttered and opened her eyes to see Numair's worried face hovering over her.  
  
"I have never had such a foolish student." Numair's face began to regain colour once he saw that she was awake. "What were you thinking sending magic into her? You were supposed to be sending energy! Not magic! Energy!! You could have killed yourself! Again!!"  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know how to do that?" Daine started but whipped her head around at the sound of a moan. Turning her head slightly, Nadi opened her eyes to see Daine arguing with Numair.  
  
"Who...who are you? Where am.....the wolf!!" Nadi shot up suddenly and looked around. "The wolf I heald!! Is she alright?" Nadi calmed down with a sigh of relief when Fleetfoot went over to thank the girl.   
  
"Now where have I seen this scene before?" Numair ducked as Daine glared at him. "What?" He asked innocently. "She worries about animals more than herself apparently. It just happened to remind me of you. I can see definite family resemblance." He ducked again as Daine took a swing at him.  
  
"Umm, Fleetfoot tells me I have you to thank, so I.....oh goddess...." Nadi had spoken to Daine but stopped in her tracks when the other girl had turned to face her. "You seem....well.....familiar.....have we met before?"  
  
Daine gave a small nervous laugh. "You could say that." 


End file.
